The Guardian Angel
by Hannah8786
Summary: Elizabeth is executed for witch craft in 1540, but she later comes back to life (sort of) and watches her family and friends live there lives, from the shadows. In January 2016, after her 490th birthday, a S.H.E.I.L.D agent turns up on her door, asking her to join the Avenger Initiative. Will Elizabeth except and join the good side, or will she turn against all man kind?
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian Angel:

24th of December, 1525:

It was an average night in Windsor Castle, except for one small detail. The queen, formerly Lady Anne Boleyn, the once Spanish princess, was giving birth to a child. Maybe a boy, maybe a girl, the sex was not yet determined as only the small fragile head was free.

The King of England sat there, holding his wife's hand. This was his second marriage, and second child. He was hoping for a boy this time, although his nine year old daughter Mary was a lovely young lady, he needed someone to carry on the family name, a son. The marriage between King Henry VIII and Queen Anne, was not forced, unlike the kings first marriage. They married because of true love, and not even the High Court or Royal Council could put a stopper to love.

Two small shoulders popped out as the Queen let out a howl of agony. Most women didn't survive giving birth, but this infant was so slight and slim that if it wasn't a still birth, the child was sure to die within a couple of hours, though the midwife did not dare to voice her thoughts with the good king. The Queen gave one final push, and the baby was free. Not a noise came from the child and the midwife hurried to cut the cord and clean the infant up. She sent a small prayer to the gods that the child was still breathing. With delicate fingers she gently pushed the child's chest.

Two big, mesmerising brown eyes fluttered open to look straight up at the midwife, yet the baby still did not make a sound. The midwife wrapped the baby girl up in a soft blanket, and took her to her awaiting parents. Queen Anne took her beautiful baby girl into her arms. Beautiful brown eyes and already hair to her shoulders, midnight black, with colours through it. The Queen knew in that moment, the her child was different. The hair alone could suggest that this was the child, destined to be The Guardian Angel of legend, but add in the eye colour and fair, pale skin, Lady Anne knew what this child was going to grow up to be. After all, her grandma had said that one day a child born form two people whose love is so pure, would become the most powerful thing to rule the earth, and the other 9 realms from the fairytales. The child would be so strong; Gods and Men alike would fear her.

"Guardián de la Paz, Esperanza, Amor y Vida. Ángel de la belleza, el valor, el conocimiento y la gracia. Hechicera de todos. Diosa de todos. Todopoderoso. El Ángel de la Guarda." (Guardian of Peace, Hope, Love and Life. Angel of beauty, bravery, knowledge and grace. Sorceress of all. Goddess of all. Ruler of all. The Guardian Angel.) Queen Anne murmured in Spanish to the baby girl.

"What did you say dear? She is so beautiful, shall we call her... Elizabeth?" Said Henry.

"Aye, I suppose." Sighed the Queen. It was such a traditional name, she wanted a name that would match her rightful title, Like Hope or Grace or Angel, but she dared not upset the King.

So on this day, The Guardian Angel was born, but this information about how much this child can do and the lives she could save, will not be known to the world, until it is too late...


	2. Chapter 2

3rd of March, 1529

"Mama! Papa!" The 3 year old princess squealed in her high soprano voice. It was like bells from the village church, the true voice of an angel.

"Yes darling?" asked the queen.

"Come and watch what Mary and I can do with the daggers Papa gave us for Christmas!" she exclaimed, then turned and run straight back out to the target area, her very long hair trailing after her. It was about 3 metres long, but every time a maid or someone tried to cut it to her shoulders, the next day it would be back, but even longer. They had given up on trying to cut it now but it was a pain because it always got in the way and tripped people up, not to mention it had to be washed every night because it got so dirty from having been dragged on the floor all day.

"Ok, We're coming dear." Queen Anne shouted out in reply to her daughter. She grabbed King Henrys hand and tugged him outside to see what all the fuss was about. She didn't really agree to giving the girls daggers but Henry said they needed some way to protect themselves if something bad happened, and see couldn't argue against that.

Hand in hand, the King and Queen watched Mary and Elizabeth throw daggers at the target, and if they weren't girls, AND princesses then they could become pretty good warriors.

27th of December, 1536

"Mama, please, you can't die!" Cried Elizabeth Softly. The 11 year old girl sat at her mother's bedside, holding her hand and begging her to keep her eyes open. King Henry sat on the other side of the bed, doing the same as his daughter. His true love was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He had called in all the best doctors in the country, but none of them could make Queen Anne Tudor (formerly Boleyn) better.

"Shhh, mi hija querida, te quiero..." (Shhh, my darling daughter, I love you) The Queen whispered softly. "You must listen to me now, in the future you will know what this song means, but for now let me sing it to you one last time."

"De todo el dinero que tenía e'er

He pasado en buena compañía

Y todo el daño que he hecho jamás en alguna

Alas que era para nadie más que yo

Y todo lo que he hecho por falta de ingenio

A la memoria ahora no puedo recordar

Así que me llene la copa de despedida

Buenas noches y alegría estén con todos vosotros

De todos los compañeros que he tenido jamás en alguna

Son lo siento por mi partida

Y todos los novios que he tenido jamás en alguna

Me desearían un día más para quedarse

Pero ya que cae a mi suerte

Que debería levantarse y no debe

Me levantaré con cuidado y voy a llamar en voz baja

Buenas noches y alegría estén con todos vosotros

Un hombre puede beber y no estar borracho

Un hombre puede luchar y no ser asesinado

Un hombre puede cortejar a una chica bonita

Y tal vez ser recibido de nuevo

Pero ya que tiene debe ser

Por un tiempo para subir y un tiempo para quedarse

Ven llena para mí la copa de despedida

Buenas noches y alegría estén con todos vosotros

Buenas noches y alegría estén con todos vosotros"

(Of all the money that e'er I had

I've spent it in good company

And all the harm that e'er I've done

Alas it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had

They are sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

They would wish me one more day to stay

But since it falls unto my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I'll gently rise and I'll softly call

Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk

A man may fight and not be slain

A man may court a pretty girl

And perhaps be welcomed back again

But since it has so ought to be

By a time to rise and a time to fall

Come fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Good night and joy be with you all)

(Ed Sheeran, The Parting Glass)

Queen Anne breathed out quietly, finishing the song with her final breath.

"NO! MOTHER! Don't die, please, please, please, open your eyes!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Come on Elizabeth, Let's let papa say his final goodbyes in privet." Said 20-year-old Mary, Elizabeth's half sister. Mary carried the devastated child to her room and comforted her for the rest of the night. Mary new just how Elizabeth felt, after all, when she was just 7 her mother, Catherine of Aragon, had died. It was hard to get over but because she was young she didn't know her mother that well. But this was going to be hard for Elizabeth to get over as she was so close with her mother. They used to just sit together for hours and speak in Spanish to each other, and no-one else ever knew what they where saying, but it never sounded mean or rude, so people knew they were just bonding, not talking about them or something.

12th of October, 1537

King Henry VIII Tudor had remarried, only after much pressure from the High Court and Royal Council, to a lovely woman named Jane Seymour. Although, everyone in the castle could see he was not as happy with her as he ever was with Queen Anne. Mary was now living off somewhere with her husband, and Elizabeth spent most of her days in the castle library or locked in her room, singing a song over and of again.

On this particular day though, a lot of screams and shouts could be heard around the castle, and this made Elizabeth curious. She went to investigate when she saw a doctor running into Queen Jane's room. 'Oh,' she thought, 'Lady Jane must be having the baby, I hope it's a boy, I don't have a brother yet.'

A servant came running up to Elizabeth,

"Miss" she curtsied with a huff, "I beg your pardon miss but you wouldn't happen to know where your father, the good King is, would you, miss?"

"I think he is in his study Heidi, and how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Elizabeth, no miss?" said the young princess. Heidi was her favourite servant, and someone Elizabeth counted as a friend. Hedi was only 14, 2 years older than Elizabeth but she didn't mind. It wasn't like she was aloud down in the village to play with the other children her age any way; they would laugh at her weird hair, which now was just less than 13 metres long. She didn't even know why her hair grew so fast, but she guessed one day she'd find out.

"Just once more Miss!" Heidi said with a grin as she took off running towards the Kings study.

Elizabeth sighed, gathered up her hair and went to her room. She would see the new baby later, but now it was time for a bath, and then time to brush her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

7th of August, 1540

"Sisa! Sisa! Can we go play in the garden? Queen Catherine said it would be ok!" Asked Edward, Elizabeth's 3-year-old half brother. Queen Catherine was King Henrys 5th wife. After Edward's mother, Jane Seymour, died during child birth, Henry married Anne of Cleves, but that marriage ended just as quickly as it started and now King Henry was married to a Lady Catherine Howard.

"Aye Edward, I would love to come out into the garden will you! Let me just get my red cloak."Elizabeth replied. Princess Elizabeth's Red Cloak was well known throughout the kingdom, you hardly ever saw her in the castle grounds without it. It was one of the few things left for her from her mother.

Edward and Elizabeth ran outside into the warm sunshine. They were only aloud to play in the castle grounds, and not down in the village. Father said that not all the village children like the royal children, the can be mean because they are jealous.

They played in the garden for a while, but soon Edward got bored and asked,

"Sisa, can we go down to the village?"

"Nay, I am sorry my Prince, but Father and Lady Catherine strictly said no going down there, remember?"Elizabeth spoke softly to the small boy, trying not to upset him to much.

"But that's not fair! Heidi and Madeline get to go and they are only a little bit older than you!" He said, on the brink of tears. Madeline had become his servant as soon as he was born, even though she was only 14 at the time, the same age as Heidi.

"I suppose... Oh Father would be so mad... But.. I have never been to the village... And I am 15 now... I can take care of myself... I know how to use daggers... And bow and arrow... and sword..." The Princess mumbled to herself.

"Sooooo?" asked the boy, dragging out the 'ooo'.

"Aye, we shall go, but when we return, you must tell no-one, understand?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Aye!" He yelled.

"Shhh! We have to be very quiet, now come on."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stone wall that surrounded the castle. There was a small hole near the bottom, but big enough for the two of them to fit through without ripping there garments. They then ran at high speed down to the village.

It was amazing, completely unlike the cold, dull castle, the village was bright and energetic. Crowds of people dawned the street, moving swiftly past each made sure to hold Edwards hand tight, not wanting to loose him in the crowd. Stalls lined the sides of the street, filled with every type of food you could imagine. But what Elizabeth's favourite part was when she reached a big circle clearing in the crowd, in which people were dancing and singing merrily. A young man in the crowd caught the beautiful young dame, who he knew was the princess, staring in joy at the people dancing. He walked over towards her.

"M'Lady, would you care to dance?" He asked in his smooth English accented voice, holding out a rough hand. He was a looker, that's for sure, and she wondered why someone as handsome as his would ask someone like her to dance. With her hair at over 15 meters long, with strange colours through it, she wondered why he would even glance twice at her. Lucky she put her hair in a nice plait today and tied it around her waist a couple of times, because now it only reached her ankles.

"I...Uhhh... I don't know how to dance... " She replied shyly.

"Its ok, I'll teach you." He said with a cute grin.

She spun around and said to Edward,

"Wait here, I am going to dance and then I will be right back, Aye?"

"Aye." The small boy whispered with a smirk.

Elizabeth went out into the middle of the crowd with the boy, him teaching her how to dance. After a while she got used to it and learned his name was Jake, and that he was a blacksmith, well his dad was and when he died Jake was going to take over. A couple of songs later, the two were heading to the edge for a break, Elizabeth giggling at something he said. He, Of course, knew she was royal, but didn't seem to mind.

In that small space of time they had become good friends, possibly something more. She said thank you for the dance and then went off in search of Edward, who she found by the sweet stand, trying to con some sweets out of the old lady behind the counter. The two went home, and no-one ever found out about there journey to the village, or if they did, it was never mentioned.

After that day Elizabeth would always sneak down to the village and spend time with Jake, sometimes dancing and sometimes just talking. And after awhile, she grew to love him, as more than a friend.

24th of December, 1540 (Elizabeth's 16th Birthday)

"No! I will not! I shall not! Father, this is so unfair!"Elizabeth screamed at her Father. He said he had picked a suitable man for her to marry, and that they were to be Wed tomorrow, on Christmas, there wedding being the first time she will get to see the man.

"YOU SHALL DO AS I SAY CHILD! YOU MAY BE MY DAUGHTER BUT YOU ARE UNDER MY RULE AS KING, UNDERSTAND?" The Good King Henry shouted at his daughter.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, bursting into tears, she ran from the castle and into the gardens, slinking through the hole in the wall.

"GUARDS, FOLLOW HER!" the King bellowed. The royal guards scrambled together and ran out of the castle in search of the Princess. The King sighed and sat back in the throne. His new wife as of 3 weeks ago, Lady Catherine Parr , came and sat at his side, trying to comfort him. But the only women the King wished he had now was Anne Boleyn, as she always knew just how to cheer him up, and was always good with Elizabeth.

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth ran and ran, all the way to Jack, who sat drinking a mug of ale at the edge of the dancing circle. By then she had stopped crying but was still upset. Jack welcomed her into his arms and let her ramble out her problems into his chest.

"Hey, its your birthday, don't be upset! How 'bout you come have a dance with me, Aye?" Jack questioned quietly.

"Aye" she sniffed quietly, letting Jack pull her to the dance circle. They danced for hours, and eventually came together for a slow waltz.

"Elizabeth, I have a birthday present for you" Jack breathed in her ear, sending a hot blush up her neck.

"I told you not to get me anything!" she sighed.

"to bad" she could almost here the smirk in his voice, which only sent the blush further, up onto her cheeks. He must have realised this as he turned his face to hers with a grin. He took his hand off her waist and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

"Don't worry, I am not asking you to marry me; but rather, asking you to court with me." {Court means date} He said as there dancing slowed a bit but not much, they still swayed and spun to the music. He opened the box and she gasped at what she saw inside. There where two things, a gold chain necklace with a music note on it and a beautiful sliver ring, with a sliver flower with a purple diamond in the middle, on it.

"Oh Jack! This must have cost you a fortune!"Elizabeth cried.

"But it was worth it, for you" He said with a grin.

Elizabeth leapt into his arms and kissed him straight on the mouth. It was her first kiss, and boy was it good. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and gently bit her bottom lip. People around them stopped dancing and started cheering for the new couple, who where blatantly in deep, true love.

A man on the roof of a house, on the edge of the dancing circle, turned from his work of putting tiles on the roof of the house to watch the exchange between the to young people. His grip loosened and he and the tiles started sliding down the roof towards the crowd gathered below.

Elizabeth broke the kiss with a gasp and turned sharply, having spied the man slipping from the corner of her eye. In a split second, as if on instinct, she was over there, hands raised in the air, sufficiently blocking the man and tiles fall with a invisible cushion of air. The people around her gasped as she slowly lowered the terrified man to the ground . And, as if it couldn't get any worse, there stood the royal guards, who had seen everything, from the kiss, to the witch-craft, everything.

"Father, it wasn't Jacks fault, punish me not him!" Cried Elizabeth.

"I do not care about you kissing him." The king replied.

"Then what is wrong?"

"The High Court and Royal Council have set up for you to executed tomorrow noon" everyone in the room could here the held back sobs in the kings voice. He was a brave man, but Elizabeth was his daughter, and her mother was the only person he ever truly loved, but the High Court and Royal Council ruled over him, so there was nothing he could do about it.

"NO! PLEASE NO SIR! BE-HEAD ME INSTEAD! I love your daughter sir, please don't let her die." Jack said tears running down his cheeks.

"It is not my decision son. Guards, untie them. You may stay with her for her last night Sir Jack, I can see that you love her dearly. Guards, escort them to there room." King Henry said.

That night, Elizabeth and Jack lay in peaceful silence together, cuddling and sometimes sharing kisses.

25th December, 1540 (Elizabeth's execution)

Elizabeth's head lay on it's side on the chopping block, looking out at the crowd. King Henry, her father and Queen Catherine Parr, her step-mother, stood at the front of the crowd. Behind them were Heidi, her maid, and Madeline, who was holding Prince Edward. They all had tears running down there cheeks, along with Queen Marry, her lovely older half sister. Nearly the whole village had turned up, but that's when she noticed the one she had been searching for. Her Love, Jack, was being restrained by guards, he was also crying. The ring on her finger and necklace around her neck suddenly seemed to grow heavier. She was also wearing her family ring, with the coat of arms on it and her mothers red cape and angel necklace. She looked down at her coloured hair and sighed. This morning it measured at 16 meters, and she had decided to wear it out for her execution. It was in a large pile beside the chopping block. She heard footsteps and saw the man with the axe walk up to her.

"WAIT!" cried Jack. He broke free of the guards and knelt down beside her face. He kissed her hard on the mouth, and the kiss was filled with so much love and passion, her eyes flutter closed. The salty taste of tears was in her mouth, and he pulled back, the tears still flowing freely. Thunder cracked overhead and it started to pour down with rain.

"Never ever forget Elizabeth, I love you" He yelled as the guards pulled him away.

"As I love you" She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Elizabeth felt the cold blade sit on her neck for just a moment before it swung up and then came swishing back down. The Last thing she heard was the cries and shouts of multiple people, but loudest of all, was Jack.

A/N:

Not the end yet people, barely even the start but yeah. You needed Elizabeth's back story. The avengers will be coming in a while but not too quickly. When she joins them it will be after the actual Avengers movie because I want to make my own bad guy an plot and stuff. Jake is based off Jake on Titanic, he is just so sweet I couldn't resist. I have tried to use real fact from back in the 1500's but I have changed quite a few things, so I hope no-one is offended or anything. Message me who you think should be her love interest from the avengers.


	4. Chapter 4

1st Of January, 2016.

1st person, Elizabeth's POV:

I hurried down the street, the choppy New York winter wind nipping at my exposed nose and cheeks. I went faster, trying not to slip, as I made my way along to the apartment building. I was greeted at the door by Adam, the friendly bell boy at the young age of 24.

" 'ello Miss Elizabeth", he said with a cheeky grin as he took in my shivering figure rushing into the lobby, "have a good day out I take it?"

His thick American country drawl sliced through the icy air, as he slowly closed the door behind me. I let out a puff of air.

"Yes. Quite good, I got all my shopping done, although, the walk back was rather horrid. The weather out there isn't to nice anymore." I spoke, my slightly British voice drifting through the lobby like bells in a church.

"Yes, a terrible storm is coming I think.", He replied, "Have a good evening miss!"

"You to" I said with a smile.

I made my way over to and up the stairs, three flights to be precise and then walked down the hall to my room, number 38. Unlocking the door, I stepped in side and sat down my bags. I threw off my scarf and hat and discarded my gloves. Letting out a sigh, I got to work on putting the groceries away and making dinner for me and possibly the couple down the hall, Peter Parker and his girlfriend Gwen.

Same time, StarkTower:

"Why do we need new recruits? I mean, I'm on this team! Isn't that good enough?" Tony Stark (Genius, playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist) complained.

The rest of the 'Avengers' sat around the StarkTower penthouse lounge, musing over the though of having two new Heroes added to their little super group.

"I mean what if they don't even want to join; they could be a major threat!" Stark ranted. They haven't been told anything about these 'new recruits', yet furry insists they need them under their belt as allies.

"Precisely Stark. But they won't pose to much of a threat if they are on our side, and they are both teenagers anyway. One goes by the name of spider man and has been acting the part of a hero for the last year. The other has kept a low profile, but there is a major energy source coming from her, larger than what the teseract has ever sent off." Nick Furry, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, spoke out with a voice that demanded respect. The two agents behind him, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, nodded in agreement.

Tony sighed in defeat.

"Alright then, but if they don't come quietly, don't ask me for help!" he called out after Hill and Coulson, who were leaving to bring in the new Avengers, who surprisingly lived in the same apartment building.

Elizabeth's POV:

I knock on the door of apartment 39, carefully balancing the dish of lasagne in one arm. The door swings open and I am pulled inside.

"Come in! Come in! Is that lasagne? Oh my gosh you didn't have to make dinner we could have ordered Pizza!" Gushed Gwen as I was pulled into a hug.

I let out a small chuckle, "If I didn't know you better I could have sworn you were implying that you prefer Pizza over my cooking!" I teased.

"Oh you know I do!" She joked right back.

"So where is Peter?" I asked.

"Oh he's jus-"

"NOOO YOU STUPID GAME! I TOTTALLY GOT OVER THE LINE!" a boyish yell called out from the living room.

"I guess he's playing the PS3 then." I said letting a few girlish giggles escape my lips.

The smell of lasagne wafted to my nose and caressed my face as my stomach chooses that point to rumble loudly.

"I guess your hungry then, come on, lets get out some drink and plates, hopefully the smell will bring Peter in here." Gwen said with a smile.

I grinned back at my friend and helped her set the table for dinner.

2 hours later, 8:30pm:

"Night guys! Tomorrow at my place, but your bringing the food!" I call back to them as I slowly close the door.

"Night Elizabeth!" Gwen and Peter yell back from their apartment, as I shut the door and head back to my own.

I walk in the door and am about to close it when a foot is blocking the way. I swing open the door expecting it to be Peter or Gwen but instead the sight that greats me is a middle age, slightly balding man.

With a sharp in take of air, pursing my lips, I say, "May I help you?"

The man looks me up and down, then back up and says, "I'm Phil Coulson, Special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Miss Elizabeth, I am here to ask you to join the Avengers Initiative, can I come in?"

Ok! finally an update :) Hope you liked it, please comment and vote, I will fan you if you want me to. Yes i am adding spiderman into this, and sadly there will be no Falcon at this stage but he may come in later. And, YAY! The avengers are finally mentioned! Next chapter will have alot of avenger action and should be up in a most a week. Also, tell me which avenger Elizabeth should be with :)

Special mention to bananakittyfuz for motovating me to update! Go follow her, shes awesome XD

Love,

Sweet_diva


	5. Chapter 5

_SLAM!_

"Oh my gosh, they have found me!" I whispered to myself, "Oh gosh, oh gosh..."

The sound of knocking reverberated through my apartment for the second time that evening.

"Please Miss, if you could just open the door so we can talk, if you'd cooperate and be calm, we wont force you" The man, no, the AGENT called through the thick door.

_'Cooperate and be calm we wont force you' _I though dryly_, 'What that really means is come quietly or we will attack, but I am not ever going back in a cage again.'_

I let out a feral growl and went to my room to pack my stuff after locking the door and moving a cabinet in front of it. I got the duffel bags and backpacks out of the closet and started chucking everything I owned took about 10 minutes, in which the man was continuously knocking on the door and pleading for me to open up. I went over to the large balcony window with my guitar case and backpack on my back, a duffel bag on each arm, and a large box in my arms. I opened the window wide after sitting everything down, and proceeded to throw all the bags out the window. the tricky part would be the box and guitar. I carefully and quietly unhooked the curtains off the rail and tied them together. I then got every set of curtains of around the apartment and tied them on until the rope would reach about 2 meters above the ground from the three story high apartment window. If I was to use some of the end to tie on the items, it would then be about 6 meters off the ground. But I tied them together and lowered them as far as they could go, my arms barely straining at all to hold the weight. I tied the end of the curtain-rope to the balcony rail, and took a leap of faith off the edge when I heard the loud banging and bashing my poor front door was receiving.

When I landed, the tremor of ground shock went up my body. It was snowing hard out now, and I was instantly covered in a light dusting of it.

"Shit" I whispered looking up at the guitar case and box hanging about 6 meters above the ground, and there was only one way to get them down. With a flick of my wrist the make-shift rope was severed and my stuff tumbled to the ground. Almost heatedly, I sighed as I went to collect them from the invisible air cushion that caught them. I always hated using that trick, it bought back memories.

As I hastily tried to untie the old curtains and free my items, a shout came from the balcony above.

"STOP! WAIT!" The agent called, then put his hand to his ear.

_'He's calling in backup,' _I though bitterly.

As I tried to get myself together and get moving, I noticed agents coming from everywhere, eventually surrounding me, guns pointed.

I let out a growl so pissed that a few agents actually stepped back. But I didn't have time to comprehend The call for fire before the first tranquilisation dart pierced my skin, followed by many, many more, probably a lot more than enough to kill the average human.

As my mind went hazy and black dots danced before my eyes, all I could think was, _'No, no more cages... no more science tests... no more torture... no... no more...'_

**So there it is people! It took awhile, I know, but in my defence, I had it all typed up and ready to go and the we had a power cut and the whole hour of typing was GONE :-/ Yeah so as you can imagine I was pissed so I left it for a while but today I finally got around to re-typing it :) So yeah let me know what you think, Oh and I have narrowed done the 'Potential Men' for Elizabeth to Tony and Thor :) so if you have any opinion on the final decision feel free to comment your ideas :) I'm always open for ideas and suggestions or if you want a character or whatever :) soooo...**

**COMMENT!**

**Pwease? 0.0 **

**For Me? :P**

**Thanks, Sweet_diva Xxxx :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

_Italics= _Thoughts :)

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

_My head pounds with each thought._

_Throb. Throb. THROB._

_Its getting worse as time passes. I am lying on a cold hard surface._

_THROB. THROB. THROB._

_The pain is becoming unbearable, its center point right behind my eyes._

_Throb... Throb... throb..._

_*Natasha's POV*_

"Why, may I ask _Director_, is she locked in that, that cage?!" Peter Parker questioned. Agent Hill had told me that he was quite excited about the idea of becoming an Avenger just last night, but we were all surprise that this morning when the whole team plus Fury were discussing the young women, that was currently in the re-built cage we used to hold Loki, was a personal friend of Mr. Parker, and yet he had no idea of what she was.

"As I have already told you Peter, she tried to run when we were civilized with her, so we had to take precautions and knock her out. She has power and if she was let loose on the world she could destroy whole cities." Director Fury explained.

"But... But i have known Elizabeth for over a year now, shes a good person, she couldn't even hurt a fly..." He murmured, more trying to convince himself than anyone else.

"Its is not whether she could or couldn't, its whether she would, or wouldn't"

*Elizabeth's POV*

"Aggghhhhhhh...", I let out slow drawn out moan, "What the -"

"I woundn't finish that sentence Miss, or I might just need to wash out your mouth with soap" A loud and deep, yet amused voice spoke out. I tried to open my eyes to see the person who addressed me but had to quickly shut them again against the bright light. As my eyes final adjusted to the light, i took in my surroundings.

_A Cage_, _I'm in a Cage._

My breath quickened as I leap to my feet.

_No, no no no!_

I was at the wall of the glass prison in seconds, my hands roaming over the thick glass, my mind thinking up the many ways to get out.

"You won't be able to escape",A man said, he was a dark skinned man who had an eye patch over his left eye, "This Cage is built to withstand everything."

_Really, We will see about that. _

"So why am I here? Is it because I didn't want to come quietly and join your little band of superheros?" I said with a smirk, but on the inside I was terrified.

_What do they want? To chop me up like some lab experiment? Or did they just want a new pin cushion? I can not go through this again._

"Well, you still have the option of joining, but I would also be interesting in finding out about you Miss, as all I know so far is your name"

"Hmmmm, well that's funny, because last time I checked, I'm in a cage, not an interrogation room" I said like a smart ass, the blunt, vague look back on my face.

He narrowed his eyes, "How old are you?"

Turning my nose up in the air like a child I said, "Don't you know its rude to ask a lady her age?", Not giving away the fact that last year I had my 490th birthday.

"Please _Miss Elizabeth_" He spoke, "We need to know the basic information at least!"

lying on flat on my back on the ground and looking up at the roof I said, "When is breakfast served?", ever so innocently.

He let out a 'Hmph' and left the room, obvisouly annoyed at my lack of answers.

_To bad, _I thought,_ Now, how to get out of this Cage..._


	7. Chapter 7- Part 1

I stayed lying on the floor of my cage for quite some time, watching as the guards swaped off every hour. Evidently prisoners dont ge breakfast here, which sucks. I would seriously kill for some pancakes right now. No one has come back to talk to me again, but I can feel them watching me through the camera in the corner. I already though I could probably get out of here, but all I could think was the fact that ALL my stuff was here somewhere and I had no idea where exactly... I was scarred.

I closed my eyes and quietly prayed in Spanish _" Mother and father help me to find my way out... brother, sister guide me to safety.. My dear Jack.. My Love.. be my light in the dark.. Mother and father hel..."_

*Meeting Room*

"Is she speaking in Spanish? That's sexy" Tony says leaning forward in his seat eagerly to look closer at the screen on the wall in front of him.

"Thats odd..." Natasha mutters.

"What is?"

"She's praying"

"Shit, now she's religious?" Tony queries.

"No... no I think she's praying to family members"

"Thats... She looks terrified... Banner, Stark, bring her to the interigation room. Captain, Hawkeye, maybe you should help them, we dont kno what shes capable of. Parker, Romanoff, your with me."

*The Cage..*

_Dum da dum da dum... well isnt this fun.. _I thought as I lay with my knees bent, crossing and uncrossing my legs.

_Whoooosh._** The door to the cage slid open.**

I looked over as four tall, strong men walked in, and my eyes widened in horror. Scrambling ungracefully to my feet, I stumbled quickly into the back corner of the cage. I quickly raised my arms over my head, whimpering plea's in Spanish..

_"Dioses arriba ahorrar mi alma de las fuertes gigantes masculinos! Ahórrese de ser preso de mala gana en la forma en falta por los hombres de nuevo!_(_Gods above save my soul from the strong male giants! Spare me from being unwillingly taken in the foul way by men again! Spare me!)"_

_"Crees que vamos a hacerle daño a usted ..?(You think we are going to.. hurt you?)"_ The man in glasses spoke. I peeked out at them from behind my arms. His voice was soft, gentle and almost... Kind? _No.. why would he be nice to me?.. _

The second time he spoke it was in english, "Dont be scarred," He stooped slightly and took a step forward, holding out his hand. I flinched, but lowered my arm slighty and tilted my head. _This man is very intriguing... _

But I had made the wrong move. I was suddenly, and violently, grabbed by my shoulders and dragged forwards. Before I could think my arms were jammed behind my back as I let out a cry.

"Clint, what the hell?" The gentle man said.

"Fury wants her in the interigation room now," He said, and then lossened his hold and whispered, "Sorry, didnt mean to be so harsh, I'm just following orders"

I was about to ask where the order came from, when a noise came through a device in his ear and my question was answered.

"Come on, we got an interigation to attend"


	8. Chapter 7- Part 2

*Tony's POV*

_That is one hella women.. _I thought to myself as Bruce, Steve and myself walked behind her and Clint. I could hardly keep my eyes off her (_Sorry pepper, I still love you more). _She was a very short women but had the sass and attitude likened to my own. She had an _extremely _curvy figure, one that any man would drool over (_Including myself, sorry again Pepper_). To be fair I was quite surprised she hadn't toppled over forwards or backwards due to the _large amount_ of extra weight in her chest and... bottom area. _I'm glad pepper cant read minds..._

The last stop on my minds tour of her body -_That sounds so perverted; _I let out a snort and Steve gave me a strange look. Back to the girl- lastly was her face. She had beautiful, heart shaped face with baby pink lips and a button nose. Her eyes were a mesmerizing brown that held so many secrets _(If only I could hack minds like computers..) _But the most interesting thing; was her hair.

I looked up at her as she walked in front of me, we were nearly at the interrogation room. Her hair had many different colours running through her main midnight black and it was roughly chopped at the point where her neck connected to her body. I noticed in the cage earlier on her front and could now see from the back that

_She had a tiny, white scar running right around her neck._

*Elizabeths POV*

The 'Clint' man pushed me gently into a dark, all metal room. There was a table with a chair on one side and 2 chairs on the other; one was filled by a red haired woman. The intense look in her eyes scarred me. I was pushed into the metal chair on the other side of the table from her and cuffed in.

"Is this really necessary?" I said jingling the chains on my wrists.

That was when I first heard the mysterious red haired woman speak; "Its a precaution. With the extremely high energy readings your giving off your Class 8 threat, so be glad that handcuff's is all we have on you"

_Well someone woke up on the wrong side on the bed! _

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them as truthfully as possible" She said.

_Dum da dum da dum... well isn't this fun!_

"Firstly, please state your full for the record" She said as she placed a small recording device on the table.

_I wonder if I get some lunch after this.._

A hand banged down on the table. "State. Your. Name."

_Fake anger? I can see she and I will get on well._

I sighed; "Elizabeth Tudor, the first"

The woman let out a sigh of frustration._ Real frustration.. we are getting somewhere.._

"Your REAL name, Elizabeth the first died hundreds of years ago!"

"Well that's what you think" I mutter to myself.

"Pardon?!"

"How do you think she died?" I ask. I know the story has changed so much over the years, the tudor line tried to make people forget of my witchyness.

"She was assassinated, everyone knows that"

I let out a snort.

"What?"

I internally screamed at her that that is not how I wanted to be remembered, but outwardly I just said;

"Your wrong"

She let out a sigh, "Well it doesn't really matter anyway, now back to my questions... how old are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

Wow this women should seriously be my new best friend.

"490, I just had my birthday last month"

She gave me a blank look, then let out a short laugh.

"If you didn't want to tell me the truth you could have at least made up better lies"

"Maybe I'd be nicer if I wasn't running on an empty stomach" I grumbled.

She quirked an eyebrow at me, and right on cue my stomach let out a loud growl.

A hot blush crept up my face as she let out another laugh.

*Clints POV*

This women, s_ome Elizabeth chick the spider kid said_, is not giving Natasha anything. Fury already got Hill, Coulson, and May searching for anything and everything on her. He even had Simmon's looking into what she had said earlier about Elizabeth Tudor the first, seeing if that would give us any leads.

Coulson then leaped into the room that can see into the interrogation.

"Sir- Director Fury- I just remembered; when we caught her she was trying to escape her apartment and she had all her stuff with her. So I sent so rookies to look through it and they said it all seemed pretty normal apart from the items in here"

Phil dropped a large box in the middle of the floor and everyone circled around it. Phil opened the box and pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut the box down all four corners to flatten it.

Out spilled thick parchment documents and papers, gowns from the 14th century and many other items, including paintings and jewellery. Two stand-out items were: a heirloom ring that was given to every person to carry the Tudor name and a painted portrait of the Tudor family, with King Henry on his throne surrounded by one of his wives and his 3 children, one of whom looked just like the lady sitting in their interrogation room. We all looked around at each other them back through the glass to the young women sitting stoically at the interrogation table.

"Well then, this is _very_ odd.." said the Director, a troubled look on his face.

One of the Agents who had come in with Coulson let out a nervous laugh._ Obviously scarred at being so close to the Avengers_ I thought with a smirk.

He then said something that made me laugh loudly along with my fellow team members; "Well I'm glad she's officially a monarch, cause now I have an excuse for when I fall, worship her and thank the gods for putting that _fine_ women on this earth"


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

*I shyly peak out from behind the stage curtains then scuttle to the middle of the stage* "Hey Guys so I just wanna say last chapter sounded a little preachy about how perfect Elizabeth is-" *Liz madly yelling at me from back stage that she isn't perfect and she will punch me if i say it again* "ah yeah and she wanted me to tell you all that she does have flaws and that i just haven't expressed them yet-" *Liz runs out and whispers to me then shuffles away to hide again* "Oh shut up! Anyways I always imagined that Elizabeth's mum was very beautiful women and therefore Liz would be too." *A loud crash is heard back stage* "AND, women in the 14-1500's were very voluptuous but I imagined Elizabeth as a quite physical person in the modern age so she has a rather small waist but you cant get rid of large hip bones and breast tissue" *Shrugs slightly, then runs from the extremely tomato faced Princess*

_Natasha,_ as she told me to call her, came back after my embarrassing stomach episode with a plate of honey on toast. I gave her a look, raising one eyebrow, as she slid it across the table to me.

"What?!"

"Has the though occurred to you that I may not be able to eat when my hands are cuffed to the chair?"

She made a face, and then popped back the door to get the keys from the guard.

"Don't try anything funny"

"Sweetheart, if I wanted to kill you I could have done that with the handcuffs on" I said rubbing my wrists as they were free and giving her a toothy smile. She looked stunned for about 3 seconds but then then mask was back and she was sitting back in her chair watching as I pulled the food towards myself.

"Well, I better at least ask, its not poisoned is it? Cause I doubt you could slip a high enough dose for me in two bits of toast anyway" I said with a smirk._ I do enjoy irking her._

She copied my earlier trick; with one eyebrow raised she mocked me, saying "Sweetheart, if I wanted to kill you I could have done that ages ago"

"Touche"

I scoffed the toast done in 2 minutes flat, then licked my lips wishing i had a drink. Natasha, unfazed by how rudely I ate the food, started up again.

"So, I learned some interesting things whilst i was getting your food" _I doubt she actually went to the kitchen and made me toast, but who knows, she might be starting to like me._ I gave her a nonchalant look, secretly panicking and hoping she will tell me what she learned.

"The room behind that glass there is filled will people, which I guess you already knew, but they have found some very interesting.. items, just now"

My heart rate picked up but i kept my cool, trying to seem unfazed and instead; started picking at my finger nails nervously. She reached slowly down into the pocket of her jumpsuit and pulled out a small ring- _My ring! _

"This is just one of the items, very pretty isn't it? A family heirloom I'd say"

My breathing picked up and she defiantly noticed as a small smile crept onto her face whilst she twisted the ring in her fingers. _They have no right to look through my __**personal items**__! What is the rip the parchment or tear the clothing or.. or break my other __**jewellery!**_I could feel the anxiety bubble up in my chest and I said the words before i could register what I was saying.

"Please don't go through my stuff!"_ I sound like a child! Remember Elizabeth, you have the upper hand._ "**Don't you dare** **look through my stuff**" I say a little more forcefully, leaning forward and standing from my chair.

She looked frightened for a tiny second but quickly recover and stood; leaning right into my face with a coy smile.

"**What are you gonna do to stop us**?"

_She is trying to provoke you, get you to use your powers so they can see what your capable of. _I decided to change the mood a bit, swiftly sitting back down in my chair and propping my legs up on the table.

"I want to speak to the man" I say, picking at my nails again.

"Man?" Natasha says, confused slightly from my change in demeanor, "Which man?"

"The one who spoke to me in the cage, with the glasses. Also I want that box of stuff your agents are searching though bought in here"

"Why would we do that? You could have weapons in there and hurt him"

"I wont, and like I said I don't need weapons to hurt you. If you do as I ask I will answer all your questions"

Giving me a fleeting glare, she scuttled out of the room. _I hope they do realize I'm not ignorant and I know that she is the Black Widow, and the man I have asked to talk to is The Hulk, but I don't hold prejudice over him, its not his fault and I can see clearly he is a lovely, compassionate man._

The door swung back open and two agents walked in with a large, flat piece of cardboard with all my old items on top. _They cut my box, __**rude**_. I sighed as I looked at items that bought back many memories, _which is why they __**were**__ away in the box_! They dropped it down on the table and tried (_and failed_) to look threatening as the backed out of the room. Before the door closed, the man I requested came and cautiously sat in the chair, previously occupied but Natasha. He was twisting his glasses in his fingers, more a nervous habit than actual fear of me I think.

"What exactly do you need them for?"

He was shocked with my question, but answered none the less.

"I'm Long-sighted, so I can't see some stuff up close. Though I don't have it very bad." He replied with a small smile, leaning forwards on his chair with his elbows on his knees.

"Oh. I think I need glasses, I can hardly see stuff clearly about 4 meters in front of me" I say with a laugh.

"What?! Why haven't you gone to the optometrists?"

"I don't know, I just never though it was a real problem"

"But how can you do everyday things? How do you **drive**?"

"I don't drive" I laughed.

He just shook his head with a small smile.

"So.. why did you want to talk to me?"

I shrugged.

For about half an hour I talked to him explaining that I really was Elizabeth the first and I was 490 years old. I took a lot of convincing but he eventually said he could try and believe me, and then I moved to telling him about individual items on the table like my red cloak and some of the dresses. I showed him the photo (and the ring Natasha had had) of my family and explained to him about all my fathers different wives and my siblings. I laughed as I told him of the very first time my brother and I sneaked down to the village but slowly grew quieter until I stopped.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen to your brother?" Bruce asked.

"No.. well yes when he was much older, 13, he died of sickness. But the first time we went to the village was when I first met.. Jack" I said with a small smile at the memory.

"...Who's that?" he knew he was treading on thin ice and so I decided to lighten he mood, _nothing is Bruce's fault. _I picked up the small black box on the table and opened it. I small sigh left my lips as I looked at the items I hadn't dared to look at for over 200 years. I slide the box to Bruce and he carefully picked it up, assessing my face, and then looking into the box.

"Beautiful" he breathed, fingers just barley tracing over the items in the box.

I nodded my head, almost to overwhelmed to reply, but I did anyway.

"Indeed"

So thank you for reading my sweethearts! :) Don't forget to **vote, comment and fan me maybe?** :) Everyone that comments on this chapter will get a shout out at the start of the next one and whoever can guess **First **what was in the little black box gets a dedication on the next chapter and a shout out on my Facebook page :) Ooh, which reminds me; **pretty please go like this page on Facebook**: SweetDiva8786?ref=hl

Once I get **20 likes on the page** and **20 posts (from separate people) on the page saying**: **#TGA** :Then I will start to post pictures on that page to do with this story. I just want to see that there is enough interest in this :)

And finally (I don't know how many times I have said this ahaha) I would like to ask who you think I should pair her with? She's going to only have a brother/ sister friendship relationship with Tony, Peter and Clint (maybe Bruce too) Because I have written down some plots and I really don't see it with them. So in the mix I still have Captain, Thor, Bruce (?), and I'm going to have Bucky later on in the story (SPOILER) so maybe he could be in the running too? Love to here your opinion :)

Love, Sweet Diva Xx

P.s. If you like James McAvoy or Aidan Turner, Check out my other two FB pages:

pages/James-McAvoy-Fandom/405036766325213?ref=hl

LoveAidanTurnerForever?ref=hl


End file.
